In the Woods
by Cougarcreed
Summary: How would you tell a five year old about Sabretooth?


"DelCreed And Griffin's April's Challenge"  
  
We challenge everyone to write a children's book staring Sabertooth and it must be something you could read to a five year old. Have fun!  
  
This one is for Linda J. to prove I put my money where my mouth is.not my foot. Sorry on time to draw pictures for this. but- Note: what is said in the image boxes isn't in the story so I can say what I want in them.  
  
Disclaimer: Victor belongs Marvel I'm just using him to promote how wonderful everything Marvel is so people will rush out and buy the professionally written stuff.  
  
In the woods By DelCreed and Griffin April 1, 2003 5:30am - 6:15am  
  
(Image: The woods in full fall color, a clearing with a log cabin in it.)  
  
Once upon a time there was a cabin in the woods; it belonged to a tall, blond man named Victor. Victor didn't get to stay in his cabin often because he was always traveling around the world visiting people, doing odd jobs and having fun hiding from other people who wanted to play with him. Victor had built the cabin in these woods to be his special place, it was just the right size for him not too big not too small. It had a bright red roof and when it rained it sounded a lot like cereal being poured into a bowl.  
  
In the winter, with piles of snow on it, the cabin looked like a picture on a Christmas card, in the spring everything was so fresh and alive, in the summer rabbits came to eat the food Victor put out for them and in the fall like now these woods blazed with reds, orange and yellows.  
  
(Image: Inside the cabin.)  
  
Inside the Cabin Victor had filled everywhere you looked with color, the big blue rug on the floor, yellow curtains in the windows and on his bed had on it a quilt that had every color of the rainbow, it had been a birthday gift form his mom when he'd been a little boy. In the mornings Victor would cook his breakfast and make coffee on a big, black, wood burning stove because there was no electricity in the cabin, that meant there was no plugs to plug things into, but he liked it this way.  
  
At night Victor would sit in front of his stone fireplace read, work on a figure he was carving out of some piece of wood he'd found and he even roast marshmallows sometimes. they'd make his hands all sticky. Then, after washing his hands and face, he'd get into his big bed and pull the covers up around his ears and fall asleep listening to the owl and loons singing in the night.  
  
(Image: Back outside bright morning.)  
  
Victor had to do chores around his cabin, but he didn't mind too much, making his bed in the morning, washing his cloths in the river and hang them out on a clothesline to dry in the sun, but what he really liked was going into the woods to find sticks and old trees that had fallen down so he could chop them up for fire wood. Victor was very proud of his neatly stacked pile of firewood that he kept covered beside the cabin. Sometimes when he was in the woods he could hunt for berries to eat for his dessert, but he knew to be careful and not eat any berries he didn't know, they might make him sick.  
  
(Image: The river, with a waterfall, and Victor under it. sorry ladies the water comes up to his armpits nothing to see here. move along now. [DelCreed sees they are gone and sneaks over to the river and pulls out the plug and the water level starts to drop, 'all mine.' She smiles] them Linda J. pops back in running, she knocks DelCreed into a patch of poison ivy and dives in to the river with Vic, "Woo Hoo!" she yells as she hits the cold water.)  
  
When his chores were done Victor would go to the river and swim, standing under the little waterfall he could wash his hair and get cleaned up as he swam around. Another thing he could do at the river was go fishing for his dinner, all kinds of fish swam in his river too and most of them where nice and tasty to eat too.  
  
(Image: Back at the cabin, we see a large covered something in front of  
it.)  
  
But Victor couldn't always be at cabin, he had to go back to work but he'd come back here as soon as he could. He walked over to a large covered bundle and took the cover off it, under it was a big, shiny, black motorcycle. Sitting on the motorcycle looking back at the cabin he sighed. it was home. Then Victor exclaimed as he road out of sight:  
  
"I wonder what the runt is doing tonight." With that Sabertooth turned around the bend in the road and was out of sight.  
  
The end  
  
Linda J. sent me this:  
  
TATER PEOPLE  
  
Some people never seem motivated to participate, but are just content to watch while others do the work. They are called "Speck Taters".  
  
Some people never do anything to help, but are gifted at finding fault with the way others do the work. They are called "Comment Taters".  
  
Some people are very bossy and like to tell others what to do, but don't want to soil their own hands. They are called "Dick Taters".  
  
Some people are always looking to cause problems by asking others to agree with them. It is too hot or too cold, too sour or too sweet. They are called "Agie Taters".  
  
There are those who say they will help, but somehow just never get around to actually doing the promised help. They are called "Hezzie Taters".  
  
Some people can put up a front and pretend to be someone they are not. They are called "Emma Taters".  
  
Then there are those who love others and do what they say they will. They are always prepared to stop whatever they are doing and lend a helping hand. They bring real sunshine into the lives of others. They are called "Sweet Taters".  
  
If you know any "Sweet Taters", send them this!!  
  
By logic of reason YOU must therefore be a "sweet tater!" 


End file.
